Silent Hill: The Flood
by KH.BleacH
Summary: Jake Murdoch, main character in a twisted world that changes right before his eyes. Many puzzles and many creatures await him in, Silent Hill: The Flood.


Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Mouse or the company that made him.

**Silent Hill:**

**The Flood**

**Chapter 1****: **The Rain

Jake Murdock, 25 years old, was a karate instructor at age 18, now lives in Herosm. That day he was wearing a black zip-up sweatshirt with the Fallen logo on it, dark blue jeans, white skater shoes, and he had a grey messenger bag. In the bag was a change of clothes, a hunter's knife, and a clip-on flashlight. He had to take a vacation because his mother called him saying his father was sick and bedridden. His parents live in the town of New Arrow, which was about an hour away from Herosm. He was driving his old, crappy, and rusty car, and was barely out of Herosm when it broke down and he had to hitchhike his way to New Arrow. It was a rainy afternoon and most of the cars that passed him didn't stop. Soon after when Jake was about to give up hope, a small red car pulled up next to him and the passenger window went down.  
>"The rain's comin' down too hard for me to let you just stand there with your thumb out. Get in," the driver said.<br>Jake reached out and pulled up on the handle and when the door didn't open, Jake guessed that it was locked. He heard a click from the door and got in the seat and buckled the seat belt.  
>"Where ya headed?" the driver asked.<br>"I'm going to New Arrow."  
>"That's quite a ways away. Why that far?"<br>"It's where my parents are. I would still be driving but my piece of shit car broke down a little way back and I just said screw trying to get it towed, I'll just hitchhike."  
>"Oh okay," the driver said as he started driving forward. "You look pretty tired. Why don't you take a nap?"<br>Jake leaned back in the seat.  
>"That sounds like a good idea. Oh, and I forgot to give you this," Jake reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and studied it for a second then pulled out $20 and put his wallet back in his pocket.<br>"Oh no, I can't accept money for doing good deeds like this."  
>"It's for the gas," Jake said as he put the money in the cup holder closest to him. Then before he knew it, he was asleep, and when the driver noticed he was asleep, he slipped the money in Jake's sweatshirt pocket.<p>

**Chapter 2****: **The Nightmare, Part 1

Jake woke up laying on the floor in a circular room made all of stone. The room had a giant drain in the middle, one single door made of wood, and a hole in the ceiling letting in a light only around the drain.  
>"How in the world did I get here? I was just riding in a car!" Jake yelled. He got up and realized that he didn't have his bag anymore. "Hey! Where's my bag!" It took him a minute but he finally realised that he wasn't with the driver of the car either, he was alone. He got up and tried to open the door by pulling on the silver handle but it seemed that the door was stuck. He tried pushing on the door and it still didn't open, which left him trapped.<br>Suddenly there was a scream from beyond the door and Jake backed away from the door, scared of what was on the other side. The door flew open and Jake was in shock because he couldn't figure out what was going on. He heard what sounded like something rolling across the floor and he started looking all around to figure out where it was. He felt something touch his shoe. He looked down and it was too dark to see anything but he knew something was there.  
>He reached down and picked up a clip-on flashlight, just like the one in his bag. He thought he was going insane because he was seeing things that he already had. He looked around the room and couldn't see anything anymore. He looked up where the light had been coming in but the light was gone. Jake couldn't figure out what to do so he pushed the button on the flashlight and clipped it to the top of his sweatshirt. He looked around the room and realised that it seemed to have changed. What used to be a grey stone floor was now red tinted brick. The giant drain in the floor had many holes, some big enough that Jake could fall to his death. He looked down the drain and got the sudden feeling of Vertigo. He grabbed his head and he would've fallen into one of the holes if he hadn't put his foot out and pushed himself away from the turned around and walked towards the door, and thought that the hallway on the other side of the door looked kind of familiar. He walked out and realised that it was the apartment building that his mother and father live in.<br>"I'm supposed to be here. This is where I was headed in that man's car. But why...," Jake turned around to get another look at the room with the drain only the doorway was gone and he found himself staring at a blank wall. "What in the world is going on?"  
>He turned to the left and saw his parent's door. He reached out and twisted the handle on the door and pushed it open. He closed the door behind him and heard something rattle in the mailbox. He opened the mailbox and he saw a hunter's knife inside.<br>"This is the knife I had in my bag. The exact knife!" Jake yelled to himself. He grabbed the knife and looked at it. He heard a weird noise noise behind him and he turned around and saw what would scare any sane human being. What he saw was a Nurse(SH:1,2,3,4,Homecoming,Origins,The Arcade,Film).

**Chapter 3****:** The Nightmare, Part 2

The nurse seemed to be attracted to his light and walked at him fast, its movement seemed to be twitchy and not fluent. It seemed deformed and had a lot of gauze wrapped around its head. Jake held his knife tight and let the nurse come to him. He slashed at the nurse with quick movements and ended with a strong attack across the nurses chest. The nurse fell to the ground in a pool of her own blood. The blood was red with a little black mixed in, in little stains. Jake took a minute to breathe before he looked around the room.  
>"Why does my parents' apartment look different? The floors weren't made of metal and the walls weren't red before. What's going on?" Jake said to himself. He went to where his room was and the door was boarded up. He started pulling at the boards as hard as he could. He pulled off every one except the farthest one down and he twisted the door knob and pushed on the door but it wouldn't open. He grabbed the handle and shoved his shoulder into the door as hard as he could, and the door barely budged. He pulled his leg up into the air and he kicked the door hard. He heard a click and the door opened slowly. He looked around in the room and realised that it looked the same. His room was the only room that he had seen that wasn't changed.<br>He walked into his old room and saw his old bed, bookcase, dresser, and computer desk. He sat down on his bed and remembered that his room had a closet. He got up off the bed and opened the closet door. He saw long bags that had stained the floor below them red and had all been stained red. He wondered what his parents could have hidden in his room in the bags that would have red liquid in them. He unzipped the bag on top and didn't see anything in the bag. He could tell something was in it because it had shape and the bags were stacked one on another. He wondered what was going on and zipped the bag part way but it was still open about half way.  
>"What in the world could be in those bags?" Jake thought as he walked over to his book shelf. He grabbed an old Mighty Mouse comic book and he started looking flipping through the pages, with a smile on his face. The thing in the bag, which happened to be a Lurker (SH:Homecoming), crawled out of the bag and was very silent. Jake was still looking at the comic book and laughed a little to himself. The Lurker made a low growling noise and Jake barely heard it and turned around to see the Lurker wiggling out of the closet. Jake backed away and backed up to the door and realised too late that he should have pulled all the boards out from the door.<br>He tripped over the board and fell backwards and his head hit the wall. The Lurker charged up and lunged at Jake. He rolled to the right and ran to the back of the hallway. He had backed himself into a corner and was scared for his life. He pulled his knife out and was prepared to fight the Lurker. It took a swipe at him and knocked his knife out of his hand and his hand was cut in two places and his lower arm was cut in one place. He knew that if he tried to reach for the knife that the Lurker would slash at him again. The Lurker backed up and Jake had guessed that it was going to lunge at him again. He was afraid and just stood there in fear. The Lurker lunged at him and when it was about 2 inches from his face he jumped awake.

**Chapter 4****: **New Arrow

"Did you have a bad dream?" the driver asked looking at Jake.  
>"Yeah. But it was only a dream, thank God."<br>"I never did introduce my self. My name is Kyūseishu (k-yew-say-sh) Tsume (soo-may). It's Japanese for savior. My parents must have thought I would grow up to save something or be a hero. I haven't saved anyone and I'm no hero."  
>"I'm Jake Murdock. Nice to meet you," Jake said as he shook Kyūseishu's hand.<br>"We are almost there, Jake. Just another 2-3 miles."  
>"Good, I'll be glad when I can see my mother and father again," Jake said, looking out the window. While looking his brain made him remember all the times he had as a kid and running around in the fields with his friends. He remembered when his family had a dog and he and his father went out to the field with the dog and played fetch and other fun games with him. Then he remembered the day his dog was getting sick and his father took him to the vet. When his dad came back home, he no longer had the dog and Jake asked why. His father said that the vet wanted the dog for further inspection then what he could do while Jake's father was there. Later that night, Jake remembered hearing his father crying in his bedroom.<br>"We're here, Jake. Her take this," Kyūseishu said, handing Jake a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "If you get in trouble, just call me and I'll be over in a jiffy."  
>"Thanks, Kyūseishu. It was nice meeting you," Jake said, sticking out his hand for a handshake. Kyūseishu shook his hand and Jake got out of the car and waved as Kyūseishu drove away. Jake looked around and realized that he was dropped off right outside the apartment building that his parents live in. He looked at the piece of paper in his hand and took out his phone and added Kyūseishu's number to his phone. He crumbled up the paper and shoved it and his phone back into his pocket.<br>He looked up and the apartment building and thought, "I hope everything is okay." He walked up to the building and opened the front door. There was a hallway in front of him and Jake grabbed his head and said aloud, "Woah, deja vu." He looked around at the doors near him and let go of his head. He knocked on the door nearest to his left.  
>"Hello...?" a voice asked from the other side, it sounded like the person was in pain.<br>"Hey, Mom. It's Jake," Jake said smiling. The door was unlocked and his mother opened it.  
>"Hello, Jake. It's so nice to see you...," his mother responded slowly.<br>"Where's Dad?" Jake asked, curriously.  
>"Oh, I called the hospital when I noticed that he had an irregular heartbeat..." Jake'e eyes widened.<br>"Is he okay?"  
>"As far as I have been informed, your father is fine...but I need some help in the kitchen and I need to rest a little...would you mind taking the garbage out?<br>"It would be no trouble at all, go rest mom," Jake said, kissing his mom's forhead.  
>"Thank you, dear...," his mom said, walking to her room. Jake walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He looked around for something to drink and saw some apple juice. He went to reach for it when he saw that his hand had two scars on it, they were the exact shape and size of how he had been cut by the Lurker in his dream. He almost screamed from fright. He started shaking from fright, and he slowly pulled up his sleeve on his right arm and there was a scar on his forearm as well.<br>"How is this possible? I was dreaming...," Jake whispered to himself. "No matter what, Mom can not see these...," He said pulling his sleeve back down. As he went reaching for the apple juice once again, unbeknownst to him, his parent's apartment started changing to the Otherworld. The ceramic flooring of the kitchen blew away like it was paper, to reveal metal grating and the walls changed to a red-grey metal. A Lying Figure (SH2) opened the door that Jake came through and was not making much noise. Jake only noticed it because he saw it out of the corner of his eye. He quickly grabbed his shoulder strap bag (see Cole from the first inFAMOUS for a good picture of this type of bag) and he pulled it off and started backing away from the creature. The lying Figure wriggled around as it always does, and Jake quickly got the knife out of his bag. He stabbed at its upper torso and it made grunting noises, which made Jake think that it was being hurt by his attacks. He sliced at what he thought was its head and it fell to the ground, bleeding profusely. Jake has guessed that it was dead and he sighed. He started to go back to the fridge when he looked around the kitchen.  
>"What happened to this beautiful kitchen?" Jake said aloud. He thought maybe he had fallen asleep while getting into the fridge and he looked over at the fridge only it was no longer there. Instead the wall had come over further then before, covering the space where the fridge used to be and there was now a picture on the wall with writing under it. "<em>To get what was once here, entities must no longer exist. To get what will be here, entities must create.<em>" Jake looked puzzled as he read what was on the wall and he looked up at the picture. It looked like a graveyard with many Lying Figures and a "man" Jake had never seen before. The man was taller then the Lying Figures and he had a big helmet on his head, shaped like a pyramid. He also had a long metal sword that he seemed to be carrying behind himself.  
>"That looks like one heavy sword. This also looks like the graveyard across the street from the neighbor's behind us. Maybe I should take a trip over there and try to get the word back to normal," Jake said to himself.<p> 


End file.
